Children of the Dark: Vol 2: Dylan Violet: A Vamp
by YolandaWyvetteWest
Summary: Just read and review. Thanks!


**Chapter One:**

**Unwanted Birthday Gifts**

**Jamestown,**

**Friday, May 05, 1607**

** Sixteen year old Lady Violet Gabriella-Elizabeth Knight awoke on her seventeenth birthday to sunlight pouring through the crystal clear glass windows of her bedchamber. The walls of the chamber hung with royal blue velvet tapestries, the floor carpeted with an expensive amber and royal blue embroidered rug. On the east wall, there was a pair of doors leading to an enormous closet and an equally sized wash chamber. The west wall consisted of a fireplace, shelves of books, and a door connecting the bedchamber beside it. A large sienna bed sat at the centre of the room. She stretched her tall lithe frame and a brilliant smile broke across her angelic face. _Today is my seventeenth birthday! _****Violet threw back the silk royal blue and amber covers of her bed and padded across the floor of her bedchamber. She went to the double doors leading onto the balcony and threw them open. She crossed the balcony, the marble cool underneath her bare feet and placed her hand on the smooth marble railing. A radiant smile crossed her pale alabaster face with excitement. Below she could see the grounds people tidying the vast grounds of the Knight's estate for the preparation of her sweet seventeen birthday party. There was a soft knock on the door of bedchamber, she then turned and danced into the room.**

** "Come in." Violet called in a soft, gentle voice. ****The door opened and a maid she did not recognize came into the chamber. The timid girl smiled hesitantly at her. Violet blinked her sapphire blue eyes in confusion.**

** "Good morning, missus." The girl said in a quiet voice.**

** "Who are you? Where is Clare?" asked Violet.**

** "My lordship has assigned me to you. It appears that Clare has gotten herself in a little bit of trouble." The girl said quietly, a fuchsia tint rising to her pale cheeks.**

** Violet eyed the girl in amusement. _This girl must be no older than fourteen or fifteen._ She thought. Violet studied the girl. She had long blonde hair, large brown eyes, a tall willowy form and pale ivory skin. _I can settle for her._**

** "What is your name?" asked Violet.**

** "My name is Mahogany Giselle-Elisa Smith, missus." The girl said.**

** "How old are you, Mahogany?" Violet asked.**

** "Today is my sixteenth birthday, missus." replied Mahogany in a meek voice.**

** Violet studied the girl with open curiosity. ****Mahogany studied her back. _This girl is almost a young woman. I'll have to talk to Father about making her my companion._ She thought. She gave a nod and turned around. Mahogany followed her towards the closet.**

** "You can start by ringing for hot water." Violet suggested. **

** As the girl scampered off to do her bidding Violet continued into the enormous closet. Mahogany joined her soon afterwards and they began deciding on a gown she would wear. ****During the decision Violet studied the girl once again. _She's about the same size as me in dress._ Her gaze flickered down to the girl's slender feet. _The same size in foot also._ Violet returned her attention to the situation at hand and they finally decided on a silk turquoise gown with the sleeves, hem and bodice embroidered with silver thread and matching turquoise slippers. After Violet had bathed and dressed she sat down at her marble vanity table so that Mahogany could dress her hair. The girl picked up a brand new sterling silver brush and ran the tough bristles through Violet's long black curls. ****She then pulled some of her hair back and secured it with silver comb with turquoise jewels. When Mahogany had finished Violet stood and went back into the closet. Mahogany followed wondering what her missus was about to do. Violet took down a rose colored gown embroidered with gold thread and took out matching rose colored slippers. She walked back into the room and went to her armoire. She shifted through the undergarments and took out a stark white camisole and a couple of petticoats. She then laid the clothing out onto the bed. Violet motioned for Mahogany to go into the adjoining bathroom. Mahogany looked at her with confusion shining in her brown eyes.**

** "Go into the bathroom and take your bath." Violet said with a soft smile. Mahogany continued to stare at her.**

** "That's an order." Violet then shooed her away. ****Afterwards Mahogany sat at the vanity table while Violet pinned a gold comb with rose colored jewels into her hair. She stared at her reflection in a mixture of joy and awe.**

** "Missus….." Mahogany began and then stopped. She couldn't find any words for the feeling that welled up inside her.**

** "You may call me Violet." said Violet. T****ears welled in Mahogany's eyes as she stared at her mistress in the mirror. Violet patted her shoulder and then took her hand.**

**"Come. Father is waiting." She said. **

** Violet pulled Mahogany from the room and down the hall to the large curving staircase leading to the first floor. ****They descended the stairs and made their way to the dining hall. The girls walked into the room and came to a stop beside Lord Alizarin Knight. He eyed the girls with amusement shining in his bright blue eyes. Lady Lilac Knight smiled at the girls her indigo eyes glowing in her pale cheeks.**

** "Well. What is this?" asked Lord Alizarin smiling at the girls.**

** "My lord, I have a proposition to make." said Violet. Alizarin raised a black eyebrow and then nodded his consent.**

** "I wish to make Mahogany my companion and since it is her birthday also, this is my special birthday gift to her." Violet informed her parents.**

** Mahogany, Lilac and Alizarin looked at her with surprise written in their expressions, unprepared for the words coming from her lips. Violet smiled innocently, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling hopefully. Lilac then turned toward Mahogany.**

** "How old are you, dear?" She asked. Mahogany looked down at the carpeted floor with embarrassment.**

** "I am sixteen today, my lady." she said.**

** "You may call me Lilac." Lilac said gently with a soft smile. Mahogany smiled back her eyes brimming with tears once again. All the while Alizarin looked entirely in thought.**

** "I suppose I could make you my ward." Alizarin said in conclusion. **

** Her eye flickered to him. _He'd make me is ward._ Mahogany looked at Violet who smiled at her happily. She smiled back, excitement flowing through her body. The girls sat down at the table as the kitchen maids began serving breakfast. After the morning meal the girls retreated to the second level. Violet showed Mahogany to the bedchamber beside her own.**

** "There are connecting doors so you can consult me on anything." She said.**

** Mahogany nodded in agreement. The girls retreated into her bedchamber. They took in the velvet green tapestries of the walls, the floor carpeted with an expensive saffron and green embroidered rug. On the east wall, there was a pair of doors leading to an enormous closet and equally sized wash chamber. The west wall consisted of a fireplace, shelves of books, and a door leading to the chamber beside it. A large sienna bed sat at the centre of the room.**

** "This is a very lovely room." said Mahogany in awe.**

** "I am glad that you really like it." said Violet.**

** "Like it? I love it!" said Mahogany. ****Violet laughed a throaty laugh and took Mahogany's hand. **

** "Come, we're going shopping for your new wardrobe." ****The girls hurried from the room and down the staircase. They met the family friend and butler James at the door.**

** "Your father gave me this bag of gold and sent the coach around." He said as he handed her a small velvet pouch full of gold. "Use it wisely."**

** Violet smiled as she kissed his cheek and then said, "Do not worry James. We already know."**

** The girls then ran out of the mansion and into the coach. They spent the rest of the morning and half of the afternoon going from one clothing boutique to another. Mahogany glanced up at the sun and saw that the hour was getting late.**

** "We should head back, Violet. Alizarin and Lilac would be worried out of their minds." She said as they shared an afternoon meal out on the main road.**

** "Of course." said Violet. **

** She placed a few coins on the table and they gathered their packages. Violet looped her arm through Mahogany's as they walked toward the coach. The girls arrived an hour before the party and Lilac met them in the hall with their maids.**

** "There you are girls. Hurry we must get you read for the party." She clapped her hands and the maids rushed the girls up the staircase.**

** They were ushered into their separate bedchambers and into another tub of hot water. Soon afterwards they were dressed and ready to meet their guests. Violet and Mahogany stood in the great foyer beside Alizarin and Lilac as the great big doors opened, emitting their guests. ****The night passed with dancing, dining, chatting and mingling. Alizarin stood back and watched his daughter and his new ward enjoyed mingling with the young social elite circle. They were currently talking to a group of girls around their age. He sighed as his wife came to stand beside him. Alizarin turned and smiled at his beautiful wife that resembled their beautiful daughter. Lilac smiled at him as her indigo eyes glowed in the candle light, her long black curls framing her oval shaped ivory face.**

** "Would you like to dance, my lord?" She asked in a soft voice. ****Alizarin bowed formally and her smile grew brilliant. **

** "Yes, my lady." ****He took her hand in his as he led her to the dance floor. **

** Mahogany and Violet watched as Lilac and Alizarin dance at the centre of the floor, staring at each other as if seeing one another for the first time. The girls looked at each other and giggled. Near midnight the party wound down and the girls stood in the foyer saying goodbye to their guests. Seconds later Violet and Mahogany retreated to their bedchambers to change out the ball gowns to regular evening gowns. They retreated into the gardens to watch the stars.**

** "Tonight was the best night of many moons of my life. Thank you, Lady Violet Gabrielle-Elizabeth Knight, for the most wonderful gift." said Mahogany.**

** Violet turned and saw tears welling in the girl's eyes. She reached out and wrapped her slender arms around her new sister. Mahogany embraced her letting her tears fall. The girls sat on the marble bench crying when Violet suddenly sat back smiling mischievously. Mahogany looked at her questioningly. Violet just took her hand and led her across the garden and into the trees surrounding half of the estate.**

** "Where are we going?" Mahogany asked uncertainly.**

** "It's a secret place I found when I was little." Violet replied. **

** They continued through the trees until they came to a clearing. Mahogany gasped at the sight before her. ****The little clearing was lit up by the moon that hung directly above the clearing. There also was a small waterfall and a river leading to the glittering pond of water at the other side of the clearing. Violet stepped forward slipping from the silk white button less gown. Mahogany watched as her tall slender lithe form cross the grass silently, her pale skin glowing inhumanly in the moonlight. Violet paused at the edge of the pond and then gracefully leapt into the pool. Mahogany watched her mortified. She ran quickly over to the pond and stood in the edge where she had last seen Violet.**

** "Violet?" Mahogany said, her quiet voice floating over the silent clearing.**

** "Have you ever gone off by yourself to swim in a pond at night?" Violet's voice came from a few feet away from her. ****Mahogany gasped and jumped slightly, her eyes frantically searched the water of the pond. She saw Violet's pale head floating above the dark water slightly to her left. Violet smiled beckoningly at her.**

** "Come in. The water's fine." She said.**

** "But what if somebody comes and sees us?" Mahogany squeaked still mortified.**

** "No one knows of this clearing but me." Violet reassured her.**

** She lifted a pale white hand out of the water and beckoned to Mahogany. Mahogany looked around hesitantly, saw that no one had suddenly appeared and then shed her gown. She slowly stepped into the water, sighing as it warmly covered her body like liquid silk. Mahogany smiled gleefully as she swam over to Violet. The girls played and frolicked in the water like the ancient water sprites they had read in Greek mythology. Hours later the girls pulled themselves from the water and lay out in the grass to dry off and moon bath.**

** "This is really relaxing." said Mahogany as she stared up at the bright stars shining in the midnight blue sky.**

** "I do this all the time." Violet agreed softly. They continued to lay there and soak up the soft rays of the moon until the girls were quite tired from their big day. They dressed and then went into the trees. ****As they walked together in silence they felt someone watching them. Mahogany stopped and peered into the deep shadows of the trees.**

** "Are you sure no one had seen us?" She whispered as a shiver ran up her spine.**

** "No." Violet whispered back as the same shiver ran up her spine. ****The girls stood still for a moment to listen to the trees around them. All was silent.**

** "Perhaps we should hurry." Mahogany whispered her voice a pitch higher than before.**

** Violet nodded and the girls picked up their skirts to hurry through the line of trees. Mahogany who was trailing lightly behind let of out a fearful yelp. Violet stopped suddenly and slowly turned around. Mahogany was nowhere in sight.**

** "Mahogany?" She called loudly her voice shaking slightly with fear.**

** "Run away, missus! There's a vampire here!" Mahogany screamed out. Her voice rose into painful screams and Violet whirled about and ran, desperate to get back to her parents and the safety of their home.**

** She glanced back behind her and saw the deathly pale demon chasing after her, the bottom half of his chiseled face covered with the dark drying blood of her sister, his crimson eyes wide and bright with thirst and the excitement of the chase. ****Violet screamed in horror and continued to run forward. She gathered another hand full of skirts and puffed on, letting her long legs free to gain more speed. The vampire soon gained on her and took her down with strong arms around her waist. Violet scrambled frantically, trying to break out of his vice grip around her waist. The vampire chuckled lowly in her ear. ****She froze, knowing that this night will be her last night on earth, knowing that she will never see her parents again. She closed her eyes as she felt his sharp pearly white teeth pierced the soft skin of her throat.**

**[3]**


End file.
